The experience of key technical personnel who will be responsible for the day-to-day operation: Dr. Vincent Agboto is an Assistant Professor in the Department of Family and Community Medicine and Director of Biostafisfics at MMC. He holds a Master of Science and Ph.D. in Statisfics from the University of Minnesota. His current areas of research interest include the development of new Bayesian methodologies to design experiments and novel ways to design health disparity epidemiological studies in cancer, chronic, and infectious diseases. He is an Adjunct Assistant Professor in the Vanderbiit Department of Biostatisfics, and currentiy teaches biostatisfics, research design, and data management courses at MMC. He provides leadership for biostatistical support to investigators through consultation and collaborative research on NIHand CDC- funded projects on health disparifies. He specifically helps investigators with research methods for grant proposals and assists with stafisfical analyses on research projects. He is the MMC Biostatisfics Core leader, and has provided substantial support to Partnership investigators. Tan Ding is an MMC biostatistician for the Partnership. He holds a Master of Science in biology from Sun Yat-Sen University in Guangzhou (China) and a Master in Statistics from University of Georgia. His current areas of research interest include the analysis of biological, clinical, and epidemiological data, mostiy from cancer studies. He has a strong background in SAS, SPSS, and R, as well as Access. Mr. Ding assists in providing biostatistical support to investigators through consultation and collaborative research. To continue to expand the capacities of the Biostatistics Core, MMC plans to recruit a senior biostatistician in year 2 of the proposed project period. This senior biostatistician will work with social science and clinical investigators on a cancer disparities research plan for the Partnership's Community Outreach Program; the design and conduct of cancer disparities studies; and the evaluation, interpretation, and reporting of study results. Criteria for recruitment for this position will include: Ph.D. in statistics/biostatistics with at least three years of cancer disparifies and/or cancer control research experience; experience with statisfical software packages such as SAS, SPSS, and S-Plus; sound knowledge of theoretical and applied statistics; clear understanding and commitment to community-engaged research among racially/ethnically diverse populations; and effective skills in team collaboration and communication to diverse stakeholders.